Pour une vie avec Roxas
by Hylliy
Summary: Roxas a quitté l'Organisation, et Axel ne le supporte pas. Il va tout faire pour le retrouver et rester auprès de lui [Secret Santa 2018 pour Syln]
1. Pour une vie avec Roxas

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du **Secret Santa 2018** en cadeau à **Syln**. J'espère que ça te plaira quand-même et joyeux Nawèl !

* * *

 **Pour une vie avec Roxas**

Roxas venait de quitter l'Organisation mais pour Axel, cela semblait déjà faire une éternité. Il le cherchait chaque fois qu'il en avait le temps, et pleurait le soir, en rentrant. Roxas était parti pour de bon et il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. Le roux commençait alors a ressembler à un zombie, blanc comme un Reflet, muet comme Numéro V, fatigué comme Zexion et aussi lent que Marluxia dans une salle de bain. Les Similis ne sont par définition pas vivants, mais Axel l'était encore moins. Pour les Similis qui avaient des doutes, ils étaient maintenant assurés qu'ils pouvaient tout de même avoir des sentiments.

C'est alors que Saïx vint le voir un jour pour lui dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé la trace du blond. C'était censé lui remonter le moral, non pas parce que Saïx avait retrouvé un semblant de gentillesse, mais parce qu'Axel bâclait encore plus son travail que Demyx et ça, le bleu en avait marre. Déjà que l'Organisation était mal en point et avait perdu son fournisseur de cœur, si en plus les membres restants se relâchaient, ils pouvaient dire adieux à leurs objectifs. Mais au lieu que l'annonce le booste pour accomplir ses missions, le roux continuait à les bâcler encore plus pour partir désespérément à la recherche du blond.

En prenant du recul, il ne s'était passé que sept jours depuis la disparition de Roxas. Mais la perte d'un nouveau membre avait augmenté la charge de travail de chacun et Axel avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, alors cela lui semblait faire une éternité quand il le retrouva dans l'endroit le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu : un monde de données. Mais Axel n'avait pas été mis au courant que Roxas avait perdu tous ses souvenirs. Et alors qu'il s'était préparé à s'excuser et à le supplier pour revenir avec lui ou au contraire à le rejoindre pour qu'il s'enfuient tous les deux, son cœur qu'il ne pensait pas avoir s'est brisé quand il a vu que le blond ne le reconnaissait pas. Il a lutté, même contre Roxas, pour le retrouver, le ramener ou lui faire se souvenir de qui il est, mais le blond n'était pas réceptif à tous ses signaux. Et après avoir vaincu le roux avec une force que que personne ne lui connaissait, il est retourné en Sora, en pensant qu'il ne manquerait à personne, que personne ne l'attendait, puisqu'il vivait dans le mensonge.

Alors Axel à déraillé. Il est devenu fou de rage. Roxas était parti et c'était de la faute des conspirateurs des Ténèbres. Puis il a disparu, par la fautes des héros de la Lumière. C'était de la faute de tout le monde, alors Axel est parti, seul et à cherché désespérément un moyen de retrouver son blond : il a défié l'Organisation et a kidnappé Kairi. Même si c'était sûrement contraire à la volonté de Roxas, le roux ferait tout pour le retrouver.

Tout s'est révélé vain, vaincu à la fois par le mal et le bien, et enfin, après tous ses échecs, il eut une révélation. Et c'est vrai que ce n'était plus que son seul salut, de disparaître. Et quitte à partir, autant le faire le faire de la plus belle manière, en sauvant Roxas ou tout du moins, son original. Quoi de meilleur sacrifice que de mourir en héros pour celui qu'on aime.

C'est vrai qu'il ne le savait pas, personne n'était au courant, après tout. Il ne fallait pas que le Similis découvrent qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leur vie d'humain, que leur sans-cœur n'existait plus depuis longtemps et qu'ils avaient développé leur propre cœur. Mais Axel était devenu Lea, et avait obtenu une nouvelle chance de retrouver Roxas. Maintenant qu'il avait sauvé Sora, il pouvait se considérer comme du côté de la Lumière, même si celle-ci semblait trop forte sans Roxas à ses côtés. Il se rendit alors là où il savait être le QG des héros : la Tour Mystérieuse. Pendant des jours, il expliqua à Yen Sid qu'il était dans leur camp, qu'il ne les trahirait pas, qu'il faisait tout ça pour Roxas.

Mais Yen Sid lui annonça que Roxas venait tout juste d'accepter sa place dans le cœur de Sora, qu'il ne pouvait plus en sortir. Que Roxas n'est plus que l'ombre de Sora.

C'est là qu'il s'est véritablement brisé. Avant, il avait toujours l'espoir, et on venait de le lui enlever. Mais si Roxas ne pouvait plus sortir de sa prison, Axel avait, lui, le droit d'y entrer. Alors oui, il a décidé de sauver Sora des ténèbres de l'Organisation. Et quand ils sont rentrés à la tour de Yen Sid, et qu'il fallait entrer dans le cœur de Sora pour le réveiller, Lea n'a pas hésité une seconde. Il n'arrivait même pas encore à faire apparaître sa Keyblade à volonté, et il voulait déjà utiliser une technique relativement compliquée. Mais pour Roxas, il savait tout faire, et pour Roxas, il pénétra le cœur de Sora sans volonté de retour. C'est vrai, on lui avait vite fait raconté qu'il fallait sept Gardiens de la Lumière et qu'il allait en être un, mais s'ils ont vraiment besoin de lui, ils trouveront bien un moyen de les ramener, lui et Roxas.

Le cœur de Sora était débordant de Lumière, et sa Lumière à lui, c'était son île. En y repensant, Axel n'était jamais allé dans ce monde. On lui avait raconté qu'il était trop petit pour être intéressant et que les rares missions de ce monde étaient confiés aux membres les moins utiles. Mais à cette heure là, avec le coucher de Soleil qui se reflétait sur l'océan et l'air paradisiaque de l'île, ce monde était magnifique. C'est endroit était parfait pour passer du temps avec Roxas. Et puis, ils s'étaient bien promis d'aller à a plage, une fois. Et Axel était heureux que ce souhait puisse se réaliser.

Mais le plus important n'était pas ce décor de rêve, mais bien cette silhouette qui dormait sur le sable.

« Hey, Roxas ! »

Peu importait le temps qu'il s'était passé et tout ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Roxas, tout était devenu si beau. Surtout lui. Et malgré le temps qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient aussi proches que s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté.

De ce que Yen Sid lui avait dit, ils n'étaient pas les seuls habitants du cœur de Sora, mais il remerciait les autres de ne pas se montrer.

Axel était là à la base pour réveiller Sora, mais comme il ne savait pas comment faire il s'était dit que passer du bon temps avec son Simili pourrait faire quelque chose. Et puis, si ce n'est que de l'intérieur qu'il peut être sauvé, les autres habitants du cœur de Sora pourront bien s'en occuper. Dès qu'il avait retrouvé Roxas, le brun n'était plus son problème.

Pour que sa vie soit parfaite, il ne restait qu'à partager un fruit paopu avec Roxas. Et c'est sur un soleil couchant, fruit à la main, que les deux s'embrassèrent, sans se savoir observés par une jeune fille qui mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre. Mais ce n'est plus son histoire, et elle ne voulait pas ternir une si belle Lumière.


	2. Pour une vie au coucher de soleil

**Fin alternative : Pour un vie au coucher de soleil**

Mais le plus important n'était pas ce décor de rêve, mais bien cette silhouette assise sur l'arbre aux fruits étoilés. Mais qui était cette fille à ses côtés ?

« Hey, Roxas ! »

Le blond se retourne et l'autre fait de même. Le visage de Roxas semble encore plus beau que dans les souvenirs d'Axel. Tout ce temps passé à le chercher, alors qu'il était si proche, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Tout cela avait décuplé ses sentiments alors il souriait. Mais, et la jeune fille ?

« Qui es-tu ? »

Elle eut l'air blessé mais s'y attendait. Après tout, elle n'avait plus de consistance. Mais elle comptait sur ses amis pour lui en redonné.

« Numéro XIV, Xion »

Les souvenirs disparaissent, mais le cœur connaît le chemin. Il ne sait pas qui c'est, mais il la reconnaît. Il n'a pas souvenir de lui avoir déjà parlé, mais sa voix lui est familière. Alors maintenant qu'il a un cœur -qu'il sait qu'il en a un-, il ferme les yeux et écoute ce qu'il a à lui dire.

« Les amis doivent s'entraider de temps en temps » « Axel... est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes amis aussi ? » « Comme tu es l'amie de Roxas, oui, tu es mon amie aussi »

Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait. Lui, Roxas et Xion. Tous les trois, en haut du clocher. Encore une chose que l'Organisation lui aura prit. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de sourire.

« Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées, mais on y est enfin, à la plage »

Il était venu pour retrouver Roxas, mais il avait trouvé mieux. Même si es sentiments pour le blond allaient au delà de l'amitié, retrouver une amie chère le rendait encore plus heureux. En quelque temps, ils avaient rattrapé tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Axel ne voulait pas mettre Xion à l'écart, mais c'est elle qui, parfois, s'en allait et les laissait tous les deux seuls. Mais malgré cela, Axel avait quand-même insisté pour qu'elle prenne une part du fruit paopu avec eux. Après tout, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Et instinctivement, ils s'étaient installés sur l'arbre, côtes à côtes à regarder le coucher de soleil, fruit à la main.

L'air un peu triste, un jeune garçon les regardait avec envie. Plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait plus vu un de ses amis. Et là, il apparaissait de nul part. Il ne lui suffirait qu'à tendre la main, mais les trois avaient l'air si heureux qu'il ne voulait pas s'immiscer.


End file.
